threestoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black
Men in Black is the 3rd short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Cast *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard *Carman Andre *Betty Andre *Neal Burns *Bob Callahan *Irene Coleman *Phyllis Crane *Charles Dorety *Joe Fine *Billy Gilbert *Dell Henderson *Ruth Hiatt *Kay Hughes *Bud Jamison *Eve Kimberly *Charles King *Hank Mann *Joseph Mills *Arthur Rankin *Eve Reynolds *"Little Billy" Rhodes *Jeanie Roberts *Helen Splane *Billie Stockton *Lucile Watson *Pat West Plot The Stooges have not graduated at the top of their medical school class. However, their love for medicine shines through work at the Los Arms Hospital, where even Dr. Graves class cannot stop them. The stooges go to the hospital, dispensing unorthodox medical advice and even end up flirting with the nurses. However, their surgical technique on the unwilling Dr. Graves proves bad for them, and they have to do another year at medical school. Loudspeaker Each time the Stooges rush and answer the loudspeaker, a different scenario takes place: *1st - They rush to answer using a three person bike. When they arrive they respond by "calling all cars". Several people appear in the hallway. After taking a woman's temperature they dismiss her and clear the area. *2nd - The loudspeaker orders them to various rooms to check on patients. *3rd - They report to the superintendent with their results. *4th - They rush to answer riding a horse, where they end up greeting a telegram delivery man. Afterwards they help observe a "comatose" patient. *5th - They report back to the supervisor who orders them to check on a dangerous patient. They rush to his room using mini-race cars. *6th - After dealing with the dangerous patient, the superintendent tells them that they have to help get the combination of a safe (containing a needed drug) out of him after he accidentally swallowed it. They Stooges perform an operation and retrieve the combination. *7th - They are finally fed up with the loudspeaker and smash it to pieces. They finally pull out guns and destroy the still working part of the loudspeaker. Notes *Filming for Men in Black took place from August 28 to September 1, 1934. *In this short contains the famous recurring dispatcher line "Calling Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard." including the "For duty and humanity!" every time the Three Stooges lift a toast. *The short is also significant in that it was the only time that the trio would be nominated for an Academy Award for "Best Short Subject - Comedy". *A colorized version of this film was released in 2004. It was part of the DVD collection Goofs on the Loose. *The opening title music is a jazzy big band style melody that is unique to both Men in Black and the previous film, Punch Drunks. *Not to be confused with the 1997 film of the same title. Video Category:1934 Category:Short Subjects Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Moe Howard/Actor Category:Larry Fine/Actor Category:Curly Howard/Actor Category:Bud Jamison/Actor Category:Jules White/Producer Category:Ray McCarey/Director Category:Felix Adler/Writer